Missed Opportunities
by mychakk
Summary: Because even if there is something, sometimes it's just not meant to be... Pre-series. My verision of their (hi)story. In drabbles. Canon complaint. Angsty.
1. 1

**Title**: Missed Opportunities  
**Pairings**: The Dean and her Diagnostician  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Warnings**: mild spoilers for the whole series in later 'chapters'...  
**Rating**: PG-13/R-ish  
**Chapters**: series of drabbles 1/?  
**Status**: WIP  
**Word** **Count**: 215

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.

**Summary**: Because even if there is something, sometimes it's just not meant to be... Pre-series. In drabbles. Re-named and finally going to be finished.

**1.**

It was a sunny day, the one when birds sing and children play their games. She was heading to her favorite spot on the campus where she could study in silence, far away from the hustle and bustle of the university life.

She turned around the corner and stopped stupefied. _Her_ bench-under-the-old-willow was _occupied_. By a _man_. He was tall and lanky with dark curly hair. She vaguely recognized him as one of the seniors but couldn't place the name to his face, she was just a petite ambitious freshman after all.

He looked up at her as if sensing her gaze on him and their eyes locked. Blue clashing with blue and time suddenly stopped. The distance between them disappeared, as world faded into nothingness. There was only him and her. Watching… Sizing… Accepting…

Then a startled bird flew from the tree, and both of them blinked. He looked back to his book and she just squared her shoulders.

It was _her_ bench!

She marched to him, slammed her books beside him and sat down. He just raised his eyebrow but never stopped his reading. She huffed and opened the anatomy book, revising.

Neither of them spoke up. Neither of them acknowledged the other.

Neither of them noticed when the afternoon passed in comfortable silence.

XXX

_All comments appreciated :]_


	2. 2

**Title: **Missed Opportunities  
**Pairings**: The Dean and her Diagnostician  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Warnings**: mild spoilers for the whole series in later 'chapters'...  
**Rating**: PG-13/R-ish  
**Chapters**: series of drabbles 2/?  
**Status**: WIP  
**Word** **Count**: 210

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.

**Summary**: Because even if there is something, sometimes it's just not meant to be... Pre-series. In drabbles. Re-named and finally going to be finished.

**2.**

It was snowing outside and it was _distracting_ her from her studies.

He frowned over his text books, when she looked out the library window and sighed. _Again_. Her eyes had a longing look in them, the one he recognized with ease after those months spent silently beside each other. They hardly ever spoke. It was a rule for them set with that one meeting at the bench-under-the-old-willow. Just sitting beside each other. A companionship.

But today…

He nudged her with his foot under table. She startled looking back at him, her eyes narrowing. He just lifted up his eyebrows turning his head to the left side. She shook hers in response and sighed silently.

Then he got up from the table abruptly, not giving her much time to think what he was up to. He took some of the white fluff from the slightly opened window beside them, and before she could protest, put it behind her blouse making her squeal in the process.

Everybody in the library frowned upon them, and she blushed embarrassedly, then glared at him fiercely. He just smirked snatching his text books and making a quick retreat. He could hear her packing and getting ready to leave the library. He grinned to himself.

There was no point of studying anyway…

xxx

**tbc..**


	3. 3

**Title**: Missed Opportunities  
**Pairings**: The Dean and her Diagnostician  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Warnings**: mild spoilers for the whole series in later 'chapters'...  
**Rating**: PG-13/R-ish  
**Chapters**: series of drabbles 3/?  
**Status**: WIP  
**Word** **Count**: 221

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.

**Summary**: Because even if there is something, sometimes it's just not meant to be... Pre-series. In drabbles. Re-named and finally going to be finished.

**AN** _Thanks to those that has reviewed and alerted the story. :) This is for you :) _

**3.**

They still got those weird looks whenever they showed up together somewhere. But she just ignored them all.

She looked at him playing the lacrosse with the campus team, completely ignoring the book on her lap. He ran past her stand, not acknowledging her, even though she could tell his eyes had lingered on her for a few intense seconds. She had never been a great lacrosse fan but sitting here right now wasn't such a sacrifice as she had feared it would be.

He was the best player they had, everyone knew this.

A sudden flare of anger ignited in her chest. Everyone dared to warn her of him as often as they could; yet they couldn't stop from falling over themselves to get him into the team! _Hypocrites_!

She remembered those _not-so-few_ sympathetic warnings from all those _kind_ people, students _and _professors. _You don't want to associate with him… he's not a good example for a student like you… you've got a great future in front of you, and he could ruin it right now…_

He scored yet another goal and the crowd roared it's pleasure. She could feel the pride swelling in her heart as well. He looked at her openly this time and she smiled briefly in return.

_Screw__ all those people_! They would never understand _them_ anyway…

Xxx

**Tbc**

_Feedback is nice *hint hint* :P_


	4. 4

**Title**: Missed Opportunities  
**Pairings**: The Dean and her Diagnostician  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst

**Warnings**: implied sexual situation

**Rating**: R-ish  
**Chapters**: series of drabbles 4/?  
**Status**: WIP  
**Word** **Count**: 150

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.

**Summary**: Because even if there is something, sometimes it's just not meant to be... Pre-series. In drabbles. Re-named and finally going to be finished.

**AN** _Merci to those that has reviewed. :) Hope you like this one, I'm rather anxious about posting it…_

**4.**

Their breaths mixed together as their mouths connected. Her hands on his back tentatively, his in her magnificent hair, and- and- he wasn't even sure why he had agreed to her request in the first place.

But _boy_, did he not regret it!

Her soft moans of surprise, and tentative curiosity was more enduring than anything he has ever experienced. Her small hands fisted around him frantically, and he could feel the pleasing hotness spreading all over his body.

He touched her in return. A teasing stroke here, a gentle fondle there. Soft skin, warm breath, intoxicating smell… And-

_Not enough…not enough… not enough…_

She was a quick learner (even if completely inexperienced) and he has never been so grateful for that than in this moment.

She arched under him, releasing another pleasantly surprised squeak. And he thought he'll burst from the feeling in his heart.

Pleasuring someone has never been so gratifying…

Xxx

**Tbc**

_Reviews makes my Day XD *hint hint*_


	5. 5

**Title**: Missed Opportunities  
**Pairings**: The Dean and her Diagnostician  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Warnings**: mild spoilers for the whole series in later 'chapters'...  
**Rating**: PG-13/R-ish  
**Chapters**: series of drabbles 5/?  
**Status**: WIP  
**Word** **Count**: 229

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.

**Summary**: Because even if there is something, sometimes it's just not meant to be... Pre-series. In drabbles. Re-named and finally going to be finished.

**AN** _Thank you those that has reviewed. It means a lot *hug*. _

**5.**

He was leaving today. His belongings packed, ready to be taken with him. Her heart ached, even though she knew this day would come eventually. She was just a freshman and he was already a senior. She wished things were differently yet she didn't.

She squared her shoulders and walked up to his doors. She has never been here before. Somehow, they only met on the campus - in all their hidden spots - to be just together.

But now, she was here. And she didn't knew what to do next.

She was ready to leave, not seeing him at all, when his doors opened and he stopped surprised at finding her there.

She bit her lip unsure, looking down for a moment, then back at him. Their eyes locked like they usually did and all surroundings around them disappeared.

All those unsaid emotions made her breath quicken and shallow. All she wanted to do was circle her arms around him and never let him go. _Don't leave… _

But it wasn't like them. No, they hardly ever touched.

A honk startled them, and the moment was lost.

He nodded at her, she smiled tightly in return, he sidestepped her, and she allowed him. She could hear the car leaving and her eyes moistened. _That was it_. _That. Was. It._

Her heart squeezed painfully…

If only she knew it wasn't the only one…

Xxx

**Tbc**

**AN** _Reviews are like a beautiful sunshine on a cloudy day… ;)_


	6. 6

**Title**: Missed Opportunities**  
****Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst  
**Warnings**: mild spoilers for the whole series in later 'chapters'...  
**Rating**: PG-13/R-ish  
**Chapters**: series of drabbles 6/?  
**Status**: WIP  
**Word** **Count**: 232

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.

**Summary**: Because even if there is something, sometimes it's just not meant to be... Pre-series. In drabbles. Re-named and finally going to be finished.

**6.**

He couldn't believe it was four years already. He has finished his residency swiftly and now his sub-specialty was going better than he had thought it would considering the idiot he's doing it under...

He searched her with his eyes, making sure she won't spot him. They have never met during those four years. Some cards exchanged, few phone calls done, nothing more. She was busy studying and there was always something more demanding of him then visiting her. But no matter what, he couldn't miss her Graduation Day even if he had bad feelings about it.

He watched her every move. She hadn't changed much. Got a bit thinner, and you could see more of that appealing determination in her eyes. A soft smile graced his lips. He liked it.

Suddenly, he straightened. A blond haired guy walked to her with a hand sneaking easily behind her back. It screamed of familiarity and trust and he watched transfixed as her face relaxed and settled into a happy smile. He could not exactly understand the cold feeling sipping into his stomach.

While he was noticing all the subtle changes in her, his back tensed, his palms fisted. A flare of _something _burned in his chest, but he refused to name it. He turned away not looking back and headed to the exit, his jaw clenched.

He should have listened to his instincts. Coming here was a mistake.

Xxx

**tbc**


	7. 7

**Title**: Missed Opportunities  
**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst**  
Warnings**: mild spoilers for the whole series in later 'chapters'...**  
Rating**: PG-13/R-ish**  
Chapters**: series of drabbles 7/?**  
Status**: WIP**  
Word Count**: 249

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.

**Summary**: Because even if there is something, sometimes it's just not meant to be... Pre-series. In drabbles. Re-named and finally going to be finished.

**7.**

The first doctor she had met here was James Wilson. A nice (very good looking, even if not her type) male. He was kind enough to point her all advantages and disadvantages of working in this hospital, such as the swishing moods of the Dean, which nurse will be more helpful, what food should be avoided in the cafeteria. She liked him instantly and made sure to meet him a few times on the lunch breaks. She could feel a lifelong friendship forming here.

It was during one of those lunches, she learned who was also working in this hospital. She was late and hurried to the cafeteria with an apology on her lips only to stop in her tracks at seeing _his_ back. She would recognize him everywhere, from every angle.

She definitely recognized him on her Graduation Day as he headed to the exit doors. She felt flattered he would come to her Graduation Day, and saddened he wouldn't even come to say hi. She ignored the pang of pain she felt every time she thought about it and squared her shoulders putting on her dazzling smile.

He wasn't surprised at seeing her there, just nodded at her, stealing a fry from Wilson's plate. She felt a sudden rush of familiarity mixed with affection, and smiled softly. Their eyes locked when he looked back at her and the whole world disappeared like always.

Never had she felt at home in this hospital like in this moment.

Xxx

**tbc...**

**A/N**_ I've decided to post all the drabbles I've written so far despite the fact that the original idea of this series won't be realized anymore… Also, I've decided to rename this, because now it's more appropriate as the ending will be an opened one…_

_I want to thank to all those that has reviewed. _


	8. 8

**Title**: Missed opportunities

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst

**Warnings**: mild spoilers for the whole series in later 'chapters'...

**Rating**: PG-13/R-ish

**Chapters**: series of drabbles 8/?

**Status**: WIP

**Word Count**: 211

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.

**Summary**: Because there was always something between them… My take on Huddy relationship since their first meeting in college. Told in drabbles…

**8.**

She burst into his office angrily with eyes flashing dangerously, a _what-were-you-thinking _leaving her mouth before the doors shut behind her. He looked at her emotionlessly, still moping after his latest patient's death.

She ranted about the risks he has taken with his latest treatment, even if it wasn't her place to do. And he couldn't help the small roll of his eyes. She has become more confident just like he knew she would. He felt like smirking. Boy, he hoped he won't be working under her someday. She will make a hell of a Dean of Medicine. Such a nag.

He watched her mesmerized for a moment, noticing all those small things about her. The movement of her tantalizing bosom as she worked herself more and more. Those few untamed locks that has fallen out from her messy bun, making his hand itch to move them away. Her eyes flashing dangerously.

Then he remembered.

The risk he had taken didn't save his latest patient. …didn't save Eshter.

He sighed resignedly, and she stopped suddenly. He looked up and their eyes locked. His breath hitched and she just bit her lower lip lost for words. He looked down, she just walked to his couch sitting beside him.

And it was enough.

Xxx

**tbc**


	9. 9

**Title**: Missed opportunities

**Genre**: Romance/Drama/Angst

**Warnings**: mild spoilers for the whole series in later 'chapters'...

**Rating**: PG-13/R-ish

**Chapters**: series of drabbles 9/?

**Status**: WIP

**Word Count**: 238

**Disclaimer**: I don't own House M.D. nor the characters.

**Summary**: Because there was always something between them… My take on Huddy relationship since their first meeting in college. Told in drabbles…

**9.**

She couldn't believe it was the end of her residency. She had gotten her own office today and her friends threw her a party that evening. Jeff, her long-term boyfriend since med school had organized it all, and she wasn't supposed to know about it, but Wilson was just too much of a tattletale. She smiled at her friend who was ogling his newest bride.

She looked around searching for another familiar face, but he hadn't turned up yet. She heard he had some troubles after that last stunt of him, despite he had saved the patient. She just hoped it all turned alright.

There was a shushing noise, all lights were turned off, and a romantic music began in the background. She looked around suspiciously, when a bright spot light blinded her. Her eyes adjusted and she saw Jeff on his knee before her presenting her a big diamond ring. She watched him shocked. Wilson had _not_ told her about that!

There was a dead silence as whole room awaited her next move. Her insides went numb as she did the only right thing she could. She nodded. And Jeff smiled brightly putting the ring on her forth finger.

In the midst of the following applause, she noticed a tall lanky figure hastily retreating from the room, and her heart sank.

Suddenly, the ring felt too stuffy and heavy, and she just _itched_ to get it off.

Xxx

**tbc**


End file.
